Christmas With the Shadowhunters
by ShadowhuntingVictor
Summary: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Jace, Clary and their two kids, Mark and Talia are celebrating the most magical season of all, with some surprises along the way! Just a happy, light and fun story I couldn't help but write! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


"JACE, MARK! STOP TRAINING THE LEWIS' ARE GETTING HERE SOON AND YOU NEED TO SHOWER!" I yell from my prison of the last five hours, the kitchen.

It is Christmas Eve, the most magical, exiting and stressful time of the year. I feel something hit my hip and I look down to see Talia, my little five year old daughter, clinging to my legs. She inherited Jace's hair, but everything else is all me. The eyes, the freckles and the facial features. I smile and pick her up and place her on my hip.

She smiles at me and shoves her light up Christmas necklace in my face.

"Look it mommy, look it!" She squeals.

"Very pretty Talia!" I say, for the thousandth time today. She smiles, drops her necklace back on her chest and tries to slip to the ground. I let her down and she runs down the hall no doubt looking for Jace.

I giggle and turn back to my cooking. I'm making my famous homemade biscuits, a family recipe from my mom.

One mistake with the recipe will ruin everything. I learned that the hard way.

I'm so concentrated I jump three feet in the air when a sweaty pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"God Jace, don't do that!" I scold him.

He chuckles and snuggles into the crook of my neck. I try to be annoyed, but I can't, another weakness I have when it comes to Jace.

"Smells delicious." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"EW!" I hear a tiny voice yell.

I look to see my eight year old son, Mark standing at the front of the kitchen covering his eyes. I laugh and untangle myself from Jace's arms.

"That's better." Says Mark, and runs up and wraps my stomach into a hug.

"Both of you are sweating like pigs. Go shower before our guests get here!" I say

"Actually mom, pigs don't sweat." Says Mark smirking.

Here's the thing about Mark. He has my hair but ever thing else is Jace. The attitude most of all, and it's crazy. Two egos that size, I'm afraid I might explode.

"Whatever, just go shower, you both stink!" I snap and Mark try's to stifle and laugh as he walks away.

Jace also shrinks a chuckle and wraps his arms around me again. I lean back into him, savouring the feel of him. We sway together, him humming in my ear.

"You still stink, you know that right?" I whisper.

He laughs and starts walking out of the kitchen. I watch his hips sway as he struts away.

"Still enjoying the view?" He asks.

"You know it." I say back, smiling

I turn back to my cooking, thinking that it's a good thing that Isabelle let me cook this year. I mean, the girls my best friend but she cannot cook.

Every year for the last eight or nine years, Isabelle and Simon's family have come over to our house on Christmas Eve. Their son, Max, is the same age as Mark. They already have their parabati ceremony planned. Their daughter, Faith, is the same age as Talia and they are inseparable.

When Simon drank Jace's blood, it must have done more than we thought because Simon is no longer immortal. He is aging and growing just like the rest of us. As soon as we confirmed that, he and Isabelle got married and started a family. Angel blood is dominant over demon blood so they're kids don't have any blood eating tendency's, they're shadowhunters. Simon has also slowly stopped eating blood and is able to eat human food again. But still no heartbeat.

Finally finished cooking, I take off my apron and head up to mine and Jace's bathroom to get cleaned up. I knock on our bedroom door and walk straight in, not waiting for an answer.

Jace is already showered and changed in to a very appealing black dress shirt with a white tie and black dress pants. But he is hiding something behind his back.

"Couldn't you wait for an answer!?" He asks.

"Sorry, I figured it was okay." I apologize.

"Well I happen to be holding your present so if you could leave for a couple seconds that would be helpful." He snaps.

I put my hands up in mock surrender and walk into the bathroom.

I wash my hands and turn the hair straighter on. I pace around the bathroom waiting for it to warm up.

"Hey dad," I hear Mark say outside our door. "I bet you can't catch me!" He teases and I hear his little feet go running down the hall. Shortly after I hear Jace's not so small feet go pounding after him.

I smile knowing no matter what I say, they will constantly wrestle. As I said earlier, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Finally the hair straighter is warm enough and I get to work on the beast, also known as my hair.

Section by section I work through my fiery red hair. The wild curls are a pain in the butt to straighten, but I do it any way.

Finally an hour later, it's done. I change into my favourite dress. It's black, knee length and strapless with bright red ballet flats.

I walk down the long hallway hearing laughter and screams from the end of the hall.

I lean on the door frame and watch my happy family. Jace and Mark are wrestling, again, and Talia is off to the side chanting "GO DADDY!"

Mark sees me standing in the door way and takes a step away from Jace. Jace turns around to see what he's looking at, and smiles when he sees me.

"Just preparing our son for the real world, babe" he says as he wraps and arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh, is that what that was?" I say looking up at his honey-golden eyes.

Jace smiles and Mark gets a mischievous smirk on his face. Then he takes off down the other hall, laughing like a maniac.

"Oh no you don't!" Jace yells as he chases after him.

I smile as Jace catches up to him, slings him over his shoulder and runs into Marks room. Jace just has a natural way with kids, and it's adorable.

Talia comes waddling up to me. I pick her up and place her on my hip.

"Boys are weird mommy." She pouts.

I laugh and ruffle her golden hair. "Yes they are honey."

She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes tight. I hug her back and, just for a minute, I am thankful for my beautiful and healthy family.

"Mommy," asks Talia. "Do you think I have been a good girl for Santa this year?" She asks my shoulder.

I smooth her hair down. "I think so, but it's not up to me!" I say.

She giggles into my shoulder. Suddenly the doorbell rings and she snaps up straight.

"Faith is here!" She exclaims.

"Jace, Mark, stop fighting! The Lewis' are here!" I yell down the hall.

I walk Talia and I to the front door. I open the doors and immediately, Max and Faith come running through into the living room. I put Talia down and run as fast as her toddler legs can carry her towards Faith.

"Merry Christmas Clare!" Says Isabelle as she wraps me in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Isabelle." I say back. Since she's older now she prefers to go by Isabelle instead of Izzy.

She pulls back and smiles at me

"How's the mad house doing?" She asks.

"Well, my husband and my son ran off somewhere wrestling and I pretty sure someone's going to get hurt, but what can you do?" I say exasperatedly. She laughs and pats my shoulder understandingly.

"If you wouldn't mind, beautiful wife whom I love very much, I would like to see my best friend of fifteen years." Says Simon from behind her.

Isabelle rolls her eyes and moves over to take off her jacket and shoes.

Simon picks me up in a hug and spins me around, which makes me scream.

"Clary, don't scream! Jace might have a heart attack and kill me in my sleep!" Says Simon jokingly.

I laugh and hug him tightly, thankful that Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon and I all made it through the war okay.

"Hands off Lewis. She's mine now." Says Jace behind us.

I turn around to find Jace smirking behind us. He and Simon shake hands. After the war he and Simon were on much better terms.

"Come in, come in!" I say ushering them inside.

We all take a seat on the sofa and watch our kids play on the rug. The glint Jace has in his eyes while watching his kids, is something only they can put there. The love, chariness, and protectiveness that Jace feels towards them.

I smile at him and snuggle into his shoulder.

"They are too cute for their own good." He whispers in my hair. I nod silently and turn towards Simon and Isabelle who are also cuddled up watch their kids with adoration.

"Who wants dinner?" I ask.

All the kids jump up and run towards the table. All the adults follow suit.

Once everyone's seated were about to dig in when Mark and Max interrupt.

"Wait!" Mark yells, looking at Max. "We have something we want to say."

I and Jace look at each other with worried expressions on our faces.

"Max and I just wanted to say thank you. We have the awesomest, most coolest parents ever and we love you. We also made you these cards." He says.

Max gives Isabelle and Simon a card and Mark gives me and Jace each one.

_**Dear mommy,**_  
_**Thank you for being the best mom ever! Merry Christmas! P.S sorry me and dad wrestle all the time, were just playing you know!**_  
_**Love, Mark.**_

I look up, my eyes blurry with tears and pull Mark into a hug.

"Thank you sweetie. I love you to and merry Christmas." I say in his ear.

He pulls back and smiles, walking over to his dad. Jace squeezes him tight before he returns to his seat beside Max.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" I yell and everyone jumps for the food.

The table is quiet except for the clatter of cutlery as everyone digs into the feast.

"Clary, this is delicious!" Says Simon. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" I say.

We all sat in silence for another couple minutes, until Mark jumps up in his seat and says, "Can we open presents now?"

Of course before we can answer all the kids are out of their chairs and running towards the tree.

I roll my eyes and walk hand-in-hand with Jace toward our living room.

"Alright guys, you know the drill you can pick ONE present to open." I say as I sit down on the couch.

All the kids tear open their presents within seconds.

"Awesome, my own gloves! Thanks mom and dad!" says Max

"Yay! My own doll, thanks mommy and daddy!" says Talia.

"Talia, I got the same doll! They can be best-friends just like us!" yells Faith.

Isabelle and I smile at each other; the matching dolls were all us.

"Sweet, my own boxing gloves, thanks mom and dad!" says Mark.

I smile at Jace, the gloves were his idea. I watch my kids with excitement clear in their eyes, and smile. My family is the best I could ask for, everything I could have wanted.

"Now, who's ready for their pyjamas?" I ask.

I am rewarded with a lot of exited yelling. I put my hands up and Isabelle and I walk off towards our hiding spot.

Every year on Christmas Eve we get the kids new pyjamas to sleep in. It was a tradition when I was a kid, and I have passed it down to my kids.

I walk back into the living room to see four sets of gleaming eyes staring at me. I walk over and give my kids their bags, as Isabelle gives her kids theirs.

They open their bags and pull out the pyjamas. The boys have a green top that says "NAUGHTY" with green striped pants. The girls have a red top that says "NICE" with red pants.

"Hey!" yells Mark and max. "We're not naughty!"

Isabelle and I laugh at their distressed faces, while the girls run off to change onto their pyjamas. The boys walk off sulking to change as well. As soon as were out of the room Isabelle and I high five while Jace and Simon just stare at us like we are crazy.

"Maybe Alec was on to something, falling in love with a guy, not a girl." Says Jace sarcastically. That makes Simon chuckle.

I hear the pitter-patter of little feet and I see Talia and Faith running down the hall in their new pyjamas.

Talia runs up to Jace and sits on his lap and Faith runs and jumps on Simons lap.

"How's my princess?" asks Jace.

Talia smiles at the nickname and snuggles into his chest. Jace hugs her and rests his head on hers. Mark comes stomping up to me and sits himself down on my lap.

"I'm not really naughty am I mommy?" he asks, almost in tears.

"Of course not honey, you have been very nice!" I say honestly.

He nods and buries his head in my shoulder. I rub his back consolingly, making sure he doesn't cry.

"Alright guys, time to go home to get ready for Santa!" says Isabelle.

Max and Faith run to the door and start putting their coats and boots. I pick up a still depressed Mark, and walk to the door.

Simon helps Isabelle with her coat and then slides Faiths jacket on.

"You want to go say goodbye to max?" I whisper to Mark.

He nods and slips down to the ground. Isabelle comes up and hugs me again.

"Thank you for the amazing dinner!" She says.

"Well, we couldn't have you cooking now could we?" I say jokingly.

She smacks my arm and moves to hug Jace.

Simon hugs me tight, just like he used to.

"Merry Christmas Fray." He says using the old nickname.

"I believe I changed her last name a while ago Lewis." Quips Jace from beside me.

"Old habits die hard, Herondale." jokes Simon.

They shake hands and pat each other's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas! Thank you!" Yells Isabelle as her family walks out the door.

I watch their car pull out of the driveway and into the snowy, winter's night.

"Can we get Santa's cookies ready to mom?" Asks Talia.

"Sure, let's go." Mark and Talia take off running towards the kitchen.

Jace drapes his arm over my shoulders as we follow our kids in to the kitchen. Eventually the kids decide to leave out three cookies and chocolate milk.

"Story time?" Asks Jace.

"Ya!" Yell Mark and Talia jumping on Jaces back.

He carries them down the hall like a pro and throws them on our bed at the end of the hall.

Every year on Christmas Eve Jace reads 'Twas the night before Christmas.'

Talia pulls out the book and hands it to Jace, snuggling into her dad's side.

Jace starts in mysterious voice.

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
_not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._  
_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
_in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._  
_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_  
_had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_  
_I sprang from the bed to see what the matter was._  
_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_  
_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_  
_gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._  
_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_  
_but a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_  
_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._  
_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_  
_and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_  
_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_  
_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_  
_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_  
_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._  
_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_  
_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_  
_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._  
_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_  
_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_  
_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._  
_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_  
_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_  
_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_  
_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_  
_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_  
_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._  
_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_  
_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_  
_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_  
_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_  
_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_  
_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._  
_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_  
_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._  
_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_  
_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

By now they are both sound asleep. Jace carefully picks up mark and I scoop Talia up in my arms.

We lay them softly down on their beds and kiss their heads, goodnight. We tiptoe out of the bedroom and back to the living room.

Jace sits on the couch in front of the fire place and I cuddle up next to him.

"Merry Christmas Clare." he whispers as he holds me tight.

"Merry Christmas Jace."

* * *

"MOM, DAD WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" The sound of my children screaming in my ear jolts me out of bed in the morning.

Jace springs up in the bed, looking for any signs of danger, but sighs and falls back against the pillow when he sees his kids jumping around screaming.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP! WE NEED TO SEE IF SANTA CAME!" They yell.

Jace and I crawl out of bed and walk the kids down the hall. The living room is covered in presents. Mark and Talia's eyes light up and they dive right in.

There are screams of happiness, thank you's and hugs.

"This is my present from me, to you." Says Jace handing me a tiny bag.

I open it up and pull out a tiny ring box. I turn to him to see him smiling like an idiot as I slowly unwrap it. I open the box to find an elegant, silver infinity ring with four different stones. Each one of our family's birth stones.

"Jace, this is beautiful." I whisper as i throw my arms around his neck.

He squeezes me tight, like he could just hold me forever.

"Mommy, there's only one present left. And it's for daddy." Says Talia carrying over a long box. She hands it to Jace and steps back expectantly.

Jace open the box and pulls out a sword. It has runes carved into the sides and a shining black handle.

His jaw drops and for once, Jace Herondale, is silent.

"Clare, this is awesome! Thank you so much!" He says as he admires his new weapon. He puts to sword back in the box and kisses me full on the lips, sending shivers down my spine. He pulls back and smiles at me, giving me the signal.

"Alright, we have one last, very special, gift left for our charming son." I say reaching behind me to pick up a box.

"Your father and I agreed that you are old enough now to be trusted. After gruelling hours of looking for the perfect gift, we finally found it. Now remember you need to be responsible with this." I say as I hand him the box.

He opens it and his eyes go wide.

"NOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAY! You guys got me my own stele? Thank you sosososo much!" He says as he tackles both of us in to a hug.

He pulls back and admires his stele. It's black with little white and blue swirls all over it. Jace smiles, wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"We did a good job Clare." He says.

"We sure did. Merry Christmas Jace."

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
